Terra Asia The Birthplace of Sky Fu
by Fluffyfuzzball
Summary: Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia they're not sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they meet some new allies? Or some old cyclonian rivals? Only one way to find out… -There may be some AxP
1. An Unfortunate Crash Or Is It?

**Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-**

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter 1. An Unfortunate Crash... Or Is It?**

A menacing silence loomed over the Condor. No one spoke, no one moved, everyone just glared. Now, who were these glares directed at? None other than the Storm Hawk's sharpshooter, the domo of many and the  
annoyance to all... Finn.

The same Finn who, earlier that day, had been charged with the sole duty of recharging the ship's engine crystals while Piper and Aerrow were out doing some recon. The same Finn who spent the whole day rocking out in the hangar. And it was Finn who had forgotten his chore, leaving the Condor with barely enough energy to keep them aloft, floating through unfamiliar territory.

The blonde boy looked up tentatively, forcing out a nervous laugh. He glanced at his teammates, searching for a reassuring smile, but found none. The closest thing to it was Junko. The young wallop seemed unsure of what to say. His eyes darted back and forth between Finn and the rest of the team until, finally, the softest of the Storm Hawks gave a shrug and mouthed something along the lines of "Sorry buddy!" as an apologetic expression flickered across his face.  
On the other hand, Aerrow was dead silent, waiting for an explanation. As was Radar who, currently perched on the redhead's shoulder, gave out a soundless snarl. The sky knight knew that lecturing Finn would be pointless since the words would just go in one ear and fly out the other. He knew by experience.  
Finn now looked over at Stork who seemed to be having a panic attack, running all over the controls flicking switches, pulling levers, spinning wheels and occasionally looking back to glare at Finn. Oh yes, he was mad. Finn would definitely not be getting any reassuring glances from him.  
Then there was Piper. Navigator and sole female of the squadron, Finn could never understand her. She looked as if she would explode of anger any second now. Her amber eyes were narrowed and she constantly ran her fingers through her midnight blue hair.

Fin sighed and broke the silence, directing his attention to the latter.  
"Geez, it's your fault too, you shouldn't have given me the stupid job in the first place!"

"OH THAT IS IT!" Piper snapped. That was the last straw. The navigator slammed her books down on the table and was about to take a lunge for Finn when –

*Swoosh*

The Condor violently dropped in altitude leaving the crew sprawling across the floor.  
Stork was the first one to get up. Taking this to his advantage, the merb decided to state the obvious.

"Uummmmm yeah. We really don't have much time left. We need to find a place to land... NOW!"

"What about that Terra we saw down there during the recon Piper?" Aerrow inquired as he offered his had to the young girl, helping her up.

"Right, good idea"

In a flourish of movements a detailed hand drawn map was spread out onto the table. Piper's practiced fingers flew across the page, drawing trajectories and mathematical equations. The navigator's amber eyes lit up as she found what she had been looking for, but before she could speak, Stork's alarmed voice rang out.

"Forget those calculations Piper... I think I found it! BRACE YOURSELVES!!"

A collective scream rang throughout the condor as six pairs of eyes squeezed shut, preparing for the dreaded impact of a crash landing. The screams were soon drowned out by a series of loud metallic thuds that was followed by the bloodcurdling sound of metal on stone-the sound of the condor crashing and skidding to a halt.

This time it was piper who recovered first. Groaning, she got up and shook her head vigorously, trying to flush out the high pitched squeals that still echoed in her head. Oh, how she hated the sounds of crashing... It was always followed by bad news. The navigator let out a sigh; she walked slowly towards the controls to check their status, but stopped suddenly when she got a glimpse of the landscape surrounding the condor.

It was breathtaking; beautiful violet blue skies blanketing a series of ancient mountains that stretched up to unimaginable heights. In the foreground, the land was a whirlpool of colors, from the pink blossoms of a blossoming cherry tree to the vast green fields, not to mention all the beautifully coloured flowers. Beyond the fields a small waterfall of crystal clear water was visible on the closest of the mountains. The transparent water then flowed from the chute into a small stream that was etched into the ground, a small footbridge stretched over it.  
Other than the ornate bridge, the nature seemed so untouched and pure. It truly was an ideal postcard picture.

The sun was shining brightly, flooding the control room with a warm glow that made everyone relax.

"Wow…" was all that Piper could utter as she was joined by her fellow teammates who were equally as stunned.

"Where are we?!" Junko's eyes were as big as microwaved marshmallows as he stared out of the window.  
Aerrow's grin grew as he muttered the answer:

"Terra Asia."

"Terra Asia?!! THE Terra Asia?" This outburst came from Finn,"The same Terra that is home of the samurais and ninjas?"

At this point the hyperactive blonde was jumping around waving an imaginary sword. Piper rolled her eyes as Finn started quoting various TV shows and comic books in, what he hoped was, a good Asian accent.

"Finn, stop stereotyping. Terra Asia's not like that anymore, besides they never fought with swords. They mastered the art of hand to hand combat. This is the birthplace of the legendary Sky Fu." Piper spoke with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Ohh you mean that weird stuff you were pulling off at Terra Rex? Pffft I still think swords are cooler." Finn said distractedly, not faltering in his "swordplay"

"Fin! These people are MASTERS at Sky Fu! They can beat you any day, even if you had a sword! They could rip your head off with their bare hands if they wanted to!"

"That might be a problem..." it was Stork that spoke. He spoke in an eerie dark voice- a voice that could only mean trouble.  
Hesitantly everyone looked out the window towards what they had all failed to notice earlier; one of the Condor's tips had crashed into the side of a little building, puncturing a messy hole in the sleek wooden wall.

"Ooh... That's not good..." Aerrow winced.

And then it started.

Bang -bang-bang!

"Open up!!!!" a male voice accompanied the constant banging on the side of the ship. The young wallop smashed his knuckle busters together and ran off to locate the banging, leaving five worried Storm Hawks to ponder their situation.

" Sooo ... they can rip my head off if they wanted to?" Fin asked, a look of sheer terror washing over his face.  
Aerrow and Piper exchanged a worried glance then looked over at Junko who came running back into the room.

"It's coming from the hangar door. At this rate they'll knock it down seeing it's already in bad shape from the crash."

Finn finally snapped. He got up ran around in circles and screamed in an oddly high pitched voice. "Ahhhhhhh I'm too young to be attacked by a head-ripper-offer!!"

Stork rolled his eyes at this typical Finn outbreak. Then, looking in the direction of the hangar, he muttered under his breath "Yup we're doomed."

-Insert dramatic music here-

* * *

Well here it is, my first fanfic! So I'm relatively new here so I ask you to have patience while I figure out how to use this site.  
Also I'd like to point out a few things that I wrote,

First of all, the name Terra Asia. I am well aware that Asia is not only composed of China, Japan and the other oriental Asian countries, but in my story, that's what Terra Asia is. I hope you understand :s

Secondly the whole "Eyes as big as microwaved marshmallows" thing... if you think that's a weird description, I want you to go to the supermarket and buy a sack of jumbo marshmallows and then stick one in the microwave.  
See?

Anyways please comment or review, even a comment like "I read it." Is appreciated :) although constructive criticism and notes on what you liked and disliked are appreciated a bit more :p Also tell me if you thought this chapter was too short… I wasn't sure about the length

Thanks!

Fluffyfuzzball


	2. Strange Strangers

**Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-**

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter 2: Strange Strangers**

"So let me get this straight... We don't have any more engine power, we're stranded on a strange new Terra, we've crashed into someone's territory ... And they're coming in to RIP OUR HEADS OFF?!" Finn was hyperventilating as the crew of the Condor cautiously made there way towards the hangar.

Piper rolled her eyes. Though she herself was terrified, it didn't change the fact that she was still angry with Finn.

"That pretty much sums it up. Oh wait, you forgot the part where... THIS IS ALL STARTED BECAUSE OF YOU!" The navigator would have continued her enraged rant but she paused as she felt a strong comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Aerrow's emerald eyes and his lips curved in a reassuring smile, almost immediately she felt her anger falter and evaporate.

"We'll handle this after Piper, but first we kinda have priorities..." the sky knight motioned to the hangar door with a jerk of his head. The moment of truth had arrived.  
Piper gave a little sigh, glared at Finn and then, directing her attention towards the rest of the crew, spoke.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll apologize and offer to help repair the damage done. Hopefully they'll understand that this was an accident and maybe they'll even help us. Let Aerrow and me do the talking. The rest of you stay on your toes, just in case this gets messy."  
With a nod of confirmation from the others, Piper signaled Radar to open the hangar doors. The sky knight's copilot nodded, scampered over to the lever and pulled.  
Once more, a high pitched squeal pierced through the air as the deformed hangar door slid open.  
The sun that came gushing in momentarily blinded the crew but as their eyes adjusted, they saw the source of the banging. It was a boy in his late teens that greeted them with an impatient raise of an eyebrow. He was of an average build and height, perhaps 5'6", and was shirtless wearing only plain white _gi_ pants with a black martial arts belt. The boy had jet black eyes to match his spiky hair. The hair was styled to seem messy yet neat at the same time, with a few strands falling over his right brow.

"Listen, we're really sorry about this, it was an honest accident!" Piper started, "we assume full responsibility and would like to make it up to you-"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." the stranger interrupted with a slight accent, drawing puzzled looks from the intruders. He sighed and continued "This is my friend's family's dojo. It's her you should be apologizing to. "

A dojo. So now they knew what the building was.

"Then... Where is she?" Piper asked, somewhat relieved to hear it was a girl they were going to have to deal with. She felt that girls were generally easier to reason with.  
"Ah... I told her to stay inside and calm down. She can get... Quite violent when she's mad and I didn't want her to do anything... rash." The boy replied, choosing his words carefully.

Near the back of the hangar Finn gasped and instinctively clutched his neck. Hearing the gasp, the Asian boy peered behind Aerrow and Piper, realizing that there were more to the crew. He found them to be quite a peculiar group, filled with not only humans but also with a wallop, a merb, and what seemed to be a monkey sort of creature. However, one thing he could tell for sure was they were telling the truth and they had taken responsibility for their actions. He nodded.

"Follow me. I'll bring you to her. If you explain it like you did to me, she will understand." without another word, he turned and started walking followed by Piper, Aerrow, Junko, Finn and finally Radar.

Stork had once again decided to stay on board his precious Condor.

"By the way, my name is Jay." The boy said without turning.

"We're the Storm Hawks."Aerrow responded, a smile of pride gleamed  
on his face as the name rolled off his tongue.

The group neared the front of the buildings. There were two of them. A complex web of rooms and pillars topped off with a detailed roof served as the living quarters. Intricate symbols were carved and painted in gold, artistically placed to give the house a regal air, not to mention the dragon heads carved into the four corners of the roof. All in all, it was an impressive domicile and everyone was relieved to see that it wasn't this one the condor had hit.  
The second building was much smaller and plain, although it had a few carved details on the front entrance, the rest seemed like a simple wooden structure... Excluding the gaping hole in the back wall of course.

"Wait out here." Jay said as he entered the main building.  
Once he was safely out of earshot, Junko spoke up.

"I think that went well! I'm glad we didn't have to fight!"  
Everyone smiled at Junko's optimism and softness. It was so characteristic for the wallop not to want to hurt anything.

Jay's voice, accompanied by a female's, could be heard getting louder and louder, jabbering on in a foreign language as they approached the door. A few nervous glances were exchanged but the crew stayed silent. Waiting.

Jay emerged from the front door followed by a girl who was wearing a grim expression. She looked stressed and distraught while she rubbed her temple with her right hand. The girl slowly looked over the characters that were at her door; from Junko, then Finn, Piper, Radar and finally Aerrow.

While she scrutinized over the group, they, in turn, got a good look at her.  
In comparison to Jay, who was standing beside her, this Asian girl was just about reached his nose. Her face, however, had a certain maturity that gave the impression that, she too, was in her late teens. The black hair atop her head was pulled back in two very thin, short braids at the back of her head, topped off with delicate side bangs. What attracted the most attention, though, was the beautiful shirt she was wearing paired with her black _gi _pants. It was a black sleeveless top with a traditional collar and a golden phoenix embroidered on the front. A true masterpiece.

Finally, she crossed her arms and flicked her head in their direction- addressing them.

"So... Would someone please explain what happened here?"  
Her voice was surprisingly calm considering they just smashed through her dojo.

"Well you see..." Piper threw herself into a detailed description of what had happened from earlier thy day to the arrival at her house.

Aerrow and Junko would occasionally interject details or a grunt of agreement.

As the explanation drew out Jay's friend's face stayed expressionless, soaking in every little detail of the story.

"... So we are reaaaalllly sorry and will do what we can to help fix your dojo. "Piper finished her explanation and everyone looked towards the Asian girl expectantly.

A sweet smile broke out upon her face as she addressed the newcomers "I can see you are truthful in your alibi, and so I shall hold you to your word. You will stay here and help me fix the dojo until it looks as If nothing happened. However, even if you did puncture a hole into the dojo, I cannot accept your aid without offering at least some recompense."

This sudden change of spirit caused Finn to immediately judge this girl as bipolar.

"Oh no, really, you don't need to. It's our entire fault. "Aerrow replied.

"That would go against my belief. You're helping us so we must help you." Her response was sharp.

"Well... How about helping us brush up on our hand to hand combat?"  
Aerrow asked nervously.

"Sky-Fu lessons it is... But first let me show you where you will be staying."

~o~

An hour later the Storm Hawks were sitting at a table inside the house they had admired. Stork had been fetched by Radar and now joined them. Their hostess, Feng, poured them some tea and then sat down beside Jay.

"So here's the deal, we have three days starting tomorrow. Two days should be sufficient for the dojo, which will leave a day for training. "  
It had already been decided that, since most of the damage on the condor was around the living quarters, Piper would stay at Feng's house while the boys would go stay at Jay's. The two houses were right beside each other but isolated from the nearest village which was a considerable distance away.

"I'm surprised that you have your own dojo at your age!" Commented Piper, impressed.  
An uneasy look flashed upon the hostess' face.  
"Weeeeeellllll..." Feng hesitated, "you see that's the thing... I haven't exactly inherited the dojo yet."  
This comment was greeted with puzzled looks.

"You see, my parents went with Jay's to Terra Rex for a Martial arts seminar. This was the first time they left me in charge of our dojo and him in charge of the temple." she gestured towards Jay as she said this.

"...And we blew it. "Finished Jay.  
Stork quickly put two and two together "So... The three day limit is because that's when your parents are coming home?"  
Feng nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" Finn stood up quickly almost knocking over the table" LETS DO THIS THING!!!"

* * *

First of all I would like to thank the amazing people who reviewed! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this but you proved me wrong and encouraged me to keep writing!

Sorry for the Boring chapter... Descriptions and stuff just trying to put everything into context. It only gets better from here!... (I hope)  
Oh by the way I was trying to keep the whole bird theme going on in the characters' names so Jay is named after bluejays and Feng means Phoenix in mandarin.

Don't worry you'll learn more about the "temple" next chapter

Oh and Diehardstormhawksfan, I do realize that the title is long. The actual title is Terra Asia the rest was supposed to be a subtitle… But I don't know how to work this site S:

Read and review?

.


	3. Being Nosy Is Naughty

**Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu- chapter 3**

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter 3: Being Nosy Is Naughty**

It had been approximately 2 hours since the Storm Hawks crashed down onto Terra Asia- two hours since they had met their newest allies; Jay and Feng.  
The reconstruction of the dojo had already begun. The debris had been cleared by Aerrow and Jay who seemed to be having a manly contest on who could carry the most. Junko was providing his services by breaking off the remnants of the wall since it was decided that remaking the whole wall would be easier to hide from Feng's parents than patching  
it up. This decision was made by Piper and Feng who were very deep in conversation as they drew plans for the new wall. Radarr and Stork weren't present since, after backing the Condor out of the dojo, they decided to start repairing the ship. As for Finn, well the mischievous sharpshooter was on garbage duty... The position where he could do the least damage.  
Slowly, the sun began to set, overflowing the sky with blues, yellows and pinks. Long shadows began to form and it gradually became harder and harder to see.

Gggrrrmnrnmnmrnmnrm

Junko's stomach growled in hunger- the universal "time to eat" signal. Feng, hearing the grumbles, looked at the receding sun and nodded.

"Good job guys, let's call it a day." Then, more to herself than to the others, she mumbled "Man, I hope I have enough food."  
The hostess then proceeded to sprint into the house leaving a great number of confused looking people behind.  
As if on cue, Stork and Radarr emerged from the Condor and headed towards the group.  
"Radarr told me he heard Junko's stomach..." Stork explained before anyone even asked.

"Errm... Allrighty then how about I give you a tour of the temple then..." Jay took charge, seeing that Feng was going to be busy cooking dinner.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite curious about what's in it!" Piper chimed in enthusiastically, ignoring Finn who was rolling his eyes.  
Jay, followed by the Storm Hawks, made their way towards the temple. Jay's family's temple was a fair distance away, perhaps half a kilometer from the dojo.

"Our temple is around 500 years old; built by my ancestors. It's not actually a religious temple, it's more of a cultural one" Jay's introduction, coupled with the extravagance of the objects within the temple put the visitors in awe. The temple itself resembled Feng's house with the fancy pillars and roof. It was really the number of statues and precious stones that made the temple so amazing. There was everything from statues of goddesses to sparkling jewelry, ancient weapons to traditional paintings. However all this seemed bleak compared to the two main centerpieces located on an alter at the back of the temple.

The object on the left was a detailed statue of a golden dragon, complete with emerald eyes, ruby flames and a pearl in hand. Next to it was a giant flaming crystal in the shape of a bird.

"No! It can't be!" Piper exclaimed, her eyes wide in amazement, "A Phoenix crystal?!!"

Jay smiled and nodded in confirmation.  
Stork twitched "Ohh boy that could only result in angry phoenixes.  
Watch your back man, watch your back. "

"What he means is: how did you get a Phoenix crystal and manage to keep it?" Aerrow stepped into the Merb's warning, "last time we tried near Terra Rex; we had a Phoenix chase us down."

"It is said that the phoenix that guarded this crystal was growing old and weary, so he took refuge here on Terra Asia where us Asians took care of him. When the phoenix passed away, he left the crystal in our care." Jay explained.

Piper, not being able to resist the chance to learn more about the crystal bombarded Jay with questions "What can it do? What's its max power, as in like if you used it full blast what's the radius of range? Are you able to use it to blind enemies?" The navigator was so wrapped up in her inquiry she completely overlooked Jay's attempts to answer and his uncomfortable grimace. Finn however, did notice and interrupted Piper loudly.

"Woahhh there Piper slow down…." Then directing his attention to Jay," Have you even used it?"

Jay sighed and shook his head no. "This crystal is very powerful, if one used this power for attacking, it would surely go to their heads and cause them to do thoughtless stupid things. This is why we locked it away in our temple, out of the lives of the villagers."

"So they've never even seen it?" Junko asked, surprised.

"We only take it out on weddings, the phoenix and the dragon represent the bond between the brides and groom."

"Hasn't anyone ever tried to steal it?" Before Aerrow got his answer, a bell rang.

"Oh dinner's ready" Jay explained and everyone followed his lead towards Feng's.

As the group entered the house, a sweet melodious song welcomed them. Their hostess was practicing playing a beautiful dragon harp but stopped when she noticed the guests. As if a magical spell was lifted, the mesmerizing song that hypnotized the Storm Hawks ceased and a disgusting smell wafted in. As she led everyone towards the kitchen the smell got worse and worse, this was due to the fact that… well let's just say, under pressure, Feng is just not that good of a cook.

Finn stared at his plate in disgust; it looked like someone had killed a fish, put it in a blender and then half cooked it. The sharpshooter scanned the table and by everyone else's expression, they were thinking the same thing. When he crossed glances with Jay however, Jay gave him a meaningful look and then cocked his head towards Feng. The blond boy remembered the words from earlier that day:

_"She can get... Quite violent when she's mad and I didn't want her to do anything... rash." _

The rest of the storm hawks seemed to have gotten the same message and so they, reluctantly, picked up their chopsticks and (well at least tried) to pick up their food.

Slowly the food painfully slipped down the throats of the guests and to their dismay, the food didn't taste any better than it smelled, in fact, it tasted like a ketchup and mayonnaise smore. The only person who seemed to be enjoying himself was Junko.

As everyone gulped down the food, there was such a deafening silence that an awkward turtle would have felt perfectly t home. Discreetly, the navigator of the crew was looking around the room trying to distract her from the atrocious food. She spotted some posters in the other room- the one where Feng had been playing the harp. To her horror, one of the posters was the face of Cyclonia's only….. Ravess.

The sight made Piper gag on the food in her mouth and she burst out into a fit of coughing.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Feng ran up to the choking girl and handed her a glass of water.

Piper decided to keep quiet about the poster for time being, she would have to figure out more before jumping to conclusions. After chugging two more glasses of water, she reassured Feng that everything was fine. The Asian girl sighed.

"I'm sorry guys I guess I was too stubborn to admit it, but you guys don't have to finish your food, I know it sucks."

As soon as this was said everyone in the room groaned in relief and pushed their plates away. Shortly after, the boys of the Storm Hawks excused themselves one by one to go with Jay to his house, leaving Piper to excuse herself to the guest room.

The navigator sat down in the middle of the room, trying to concentrate and think, but not succeeding. She just couldn't get the poster out of her head. It was decided, she would have to do some snooping around.

Silently she got up and crept through the house, thankful that she had drawn a mental map of the house earlier that day. The silent night was broken by the squeak of the hard wood floor, the sliding of a door and the young girl's loud heartbeat. As she neared her target her heart beat nervously, hopefully she didn't make too much noise.

To her relief, the room was empty. She stood at the door, trying to locate the poster that she had seen earlier that day. As she spotted it the room became flooded with light, making the Storm Hawk blink rapidly.

"Care to explain yourself?" The voice belonged to Feng, standing impatiently with her arms crossed at the doorway.

"Oh well I'm sooo sorry… It's all a big misunderstanding…" Piper stuttered feeling terrible. "I can explain!"

"I gave you a chance when you crashed into my house, but sneaking through my house? You better have a good reason," Snapped Feng, getting mad.

"Well I was looking for a bathroom… and then I remembered this poster I saw…Are you with the Cyclonians?" Piper blabbered on.

"Is that what this is all about? Have you looked at the poster?!" Feng was almost screeching now. Piper looked at it closely, and realized that there were darts in the face portrayed on the poster.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry. You don't understand, I was just making sure… Like I promise nothing will happen… Ahhh I feel terrible, I'm soo sorry, please I swear I wasn't going to do anything!" Piper rambled, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

The Asian hostess sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine I'll give you another chance but this is your LAST chance," She stressed the word last "And just for your information, the only reason I have that poster is for revenge. Now it's late and the bathroom is there." After pointing the way she left without another word.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

Sorry for being late, my life is quite busy right now. I've been typing my story on my ipod but I've been cut off from the internet so… Yeah sorry…. I'll try to post more often.

And I'm in a hurry so that's all I have time to write. But once again thanks for all the reviews; they really make me happy every time I read them. Also thanks to Diehardstormhawksfan for telling me that I wrote Radarr's name wrong S:

Feel free to mention mistakes and spelling errors etc.

THANKS


	4. Nobody Likes a Critic

**Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu- chapter 4**

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old Ccyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter4: Nobody Likes a Critic**

A soft light shone through the window and blanketed Piper's sleeping body. She hadn't gotten the best of rests after the incident the night before, but had somehow managed to rejuvenate herself anyways. Slowly, she got up and stretched her limbs, then, after a quick yawn she peered out the window.  
She noticed that, where a tree had been the night before, a neat pile if wooden boards had been laid for that day's construction.

"When did those get there?" The Storm Hawk asked herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well I had to take my anger out on something last night, didn't I now?" replied Feng, startling the newcomer. She was sitting at the table attempting to pick a splinter out of the side of her right hand with some difficulty.  
Piper couldn't help but feel intimidated and guilty yet amazed at the same time. She would have to try her hardest to stay on her hostess' good side from now on.

"Here let me get that for you," Piper took a step closer and carefully picked out the splinter causing the Asian girl to wince.

"Thank you. Now your friends are waiting for you in your... Ship. A team meeting or something like that. Anyways eat this. "A bun was thrown to Piper who took a bite. Inside the bun was an interesting salty meat covered in a red sauce.

"It's a barbeque pork bun. Now go, your friends have been waiting for a while now. "  
Piper blinked. That was weird, the boys never got up before her, except for Stork who never seemed to sleep.

"Um okay, thanks." The young guest smiled and scurried out towards the Condor, popping the rest of the bun into her mouth.

~o~

"Oh, way to go Piper." Finn said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Navigator had just finished telling the rest of the Storm Hawks about her little "incident".

"Wow, people actually throw darts into pictures? I thought that was just on TV shows!" Junko gave a half hearted laugh.

"You're missing the point," Piper cut in "This girl cut cleanly through a tree with what seems to be her bare hands. Not only that, but she did it so quietly I didn't even wake up... And the tree was right outside my window!"

"Well I'm not surprised, these people are really gifted. But I think what our priority here is to find out the link between Ravess and our hosts here. Annnd it may be a good idea not get on their nerves anymore." Aerrow declared, taking charge of the situation like a good sky knight should.

"By the way... Why were you guys up so early?" Piper asked, remembering her earlier inquiries.

"Okay you would no believe this dude Jay!" Finn jumped up, "He woke us up at like 5:30... FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING! I mean like DUDE, the Finnster needs his beauty sleep!"

Suddenly Radar stood up straight, ears perked. He stood there listening for a short while, and then jumped towards the window, followed by Stork.

"Meeting's over guys, time to get back to work," The merb called back over his shoulder as he saw Jay and Feng walking towards their direction.  
Everyone sighed and stood up readying themselves for a day of hard labour.

"And remember guys; stay on their good sides... Please!" Piper whispered just before exiting the Condor, followed by Aerrow, Junko, and Finn. Once again Stork and Radarr would stay to handle their own repairs.

"Ready guys?" everyone had to shield their eyes from the blistering sun before they could see the source of the voice- Jay.  
The group headed towards Feng's dojo where they found a few white _gi_s laid out. Jay explained that these clothes were more comfortable to move in since the metal plates on the Storm Hawk's uniform were nothing but a burden for the type of work they were doing. He also mentioned that the white colour would keep them cooler while working in the sun, causing the guests to change without a second thought.

Finn Whistled under his breath as he noticed the wooden boards Piper had told him about. She hadn't been lying; it truly was an impressive job.

"Finn, help me bring them over," Jay had popped up beside the blonde without a sound and motioned towards the boards.  
As the two boys busied themselves doing this job, Feng and Junko had teamed up and were placing wooden beams for the foundation of the wall; the wallop doing all the lifting and the Asian guiding him. This left Piper and Aerrow who were deep in a hushed conversation.

"You ask him!"

"Why me?"

"Because you get along well and you're a guy!"

"What about Finn or Junko?"

"Finn is well... You know... Finn, and Junko is- you're the Sky knight! And you're the one that wants to find out, if he finds it insulting just apologize. Besides I'm sure Feng already told him what happened last night,"  
The sky knight sighed and Piper smiled a triumphant grin, she had won. The young girl put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, winked and went to go help Junko, leaving Aerrow bewildered. As the redhead joined the two boys, he noticed that both of them had been watching.

"You two look good together..." Jay commented after a pause, Finn snickering in the background.

~o~

The day's work had once again been a success, the beams had been placed and the interior boards had been put up. All that was left were the outside boards and varnish. Feng had left earlier that day to buy some varnish and would not be back until later that evening. The Storm Hawks were seated around a table, this time Jay's, eating dinner. Contrary to the day before, Jay had cooked the day's meals which were surprisingly good.  
After a meaningful glare from Piper, Aerrow decided to take advantage of Feng's absence.

"So Jay, I guess Feng told you about last night's 'incident' huh?" Aerrow asked awkwardly.

"Yeah,"

"So, do you mind if I ask you what the link with the cyclonians is here?"

At this point Jay sighed, put down his bowl and looked around.

"You really want to know eh?" This was greeted with many vigorous nods and Jay gave in.

"Fine. You asked before if anyone has tried to steal the phoenix crystal. Well the answer is yes, about a year ago when Terra Asia was still neutral and let anyone stay and learn our arts..."

_*Flashback *  
_  
_It was a beautiful sunny day: cherry blossoms in full bloom, clear blue skies, and the fields bursting with coloured flowers. It was a special day for the people of Terra Asia for a wedding was being held.  
Just for this occasion, the dragon statue and phoenix crystal were displayed on a table. The bride, Feng's cousin, was wearing the family heirloom, a traditional crimson red gown, with various patterns embroidered into the material. It was clear that she was having the time of his life as she was smiling and holding hands with her new husband. The couple was happily thanking the guests that, one by one, came to congratulate and wish them good luck and prosperity. _

_While all this was going on, a dreamlike song was being played on the harp. This song fitted perfectly to the mood of the wedding, sounding like strawberry cream swirls- soft, light and fluffy.  
The player of the harp, Feng, was ever so proud that her cousin had chosen her to play the music and swore that she would do the best to make this the best wedding in history.  
Alas, this was not to be for as the song was coming to an end, an arrow slashed through the strings making a dreadful snapping twang. _

_All of the sudden a fast violin concerto started playing growing into a fast crescendo. As the song reached the peak, a terrible laugh accompanied a barrage of arrows, one of which ripped through the side of the family dress. In swooped a handful of cyclonian skimmers, Ravess in the lead with her atrocious smile.  
_

_"You call that music? You could never amount to anything in the music world! Just give up little girl!" Ravess spat at Feng just before swooping off towards the Phoenix crystal.  
_  
_*End of flashback*_

"But they didn't get it right?" asked Piper tentatively.

"It was a wedding, which means the whole family of the bride, the family of the groom and all their friends were there. A handful of cyclonians against all those Asians; all of who have mastered the art of Sky Fu? You do the math," Jay pointed out.

"But that's not the worst of it, not only did she insult my music, she ruined my cousin's wedding. That day was supposed to be the best day of her life but that person ruined it!" It was Feng who spoke from the doorway, startling everyone. "AND as if that wasn't enough, she ruined the dress! Before I even got the chance to wear it!"

Jay blushed.

* * *

TEEHEE  
Don't worry guys, I'm not turning Feng into a total Mary-Sue to steal the spotlight; I'm just trying to add some context to the story. But if you find that she is stealing the limelight (Which I repeat is NOT what I want to do) please speak up.  
Also I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have made.  
Because I'm kind of rushing things, due to an overload of hockey and projects, I haven't had much time for this story... Thus the long waits, crap quality etc.

So thanks once more to those who read and reviewed!  
Cheers!

~Fluffyfuzzall


	5. The Chapter With No Cool Name

Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter 5. The Chapter With No Cool Name**

A dingy lamp flickered dauntingly, spitting light upon the pages of a book. Hurriedly the merb flipped through the pages, eyes darting back and forth.

"Terra Asia.... Phoenix crystal ... Terra.... Asia..." he was muttering under his breath as he scanned each paragraph.

Something had been bugging Stork since Jay had told his story at dinner. Why wouldn't the Cyclonians have just stolen multiple smaller Phoenix crystals from phoenixes? Although it's very hard to do so, stealing a bigger crystal from a Terra full of combat specialists is many times harder.

He sighed as he reached the last page and, finding nothing, tossed the book over to lie among the others he had searched without prevail. With everyone staying in either Feng or Jay's house, it was up to him to do the research. Earlier on, Piper had urged him to look through her crystal books on the Condor, in hope that he would find something there. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Well I didn't think so anyways...But I bet you..." a sly grin slid across the Storks face as he scuttled of to the control room muttering to himself. He slid a secret panel from under some levers and picked up a huge book. The leather bound encyclopedia had no title but inside, everything you needed to know about anything could be found. Or at least anything important to someone like Stork such as mind worms and sky goblins.

Hurriedly he leafed through the pages until he reached the 'T' section and found Terra Asia. He scanned the definition hoping to find information about the crystal, but found nothing of interest. Next, he looked up "Phoenix Crystal" and smiled when he saw the sub category:_ Terra Asia Crystal._

Jackpot.

~o~

The next morning, the Storm Hawks didn't get a chance to have a team meeting, instead they went straight to work.

"The skies are dark; I predict rain for this afternoon. We will have to work fast to apply varnish to the outer walls so it has an hour to dry before the rain comes," Jay had declared earlier that morning.  
Since then, everyone had been working silently and quickly to do as they had been told. It was like a race against the clock with the clouds overhead becoming more menacing every minute.

"There!" Exclaimed Finn, as he covered the remaining wood with varnish, a smile of satisfaction glowing on his face. However, his smile didn't last long because he felt a drop of rain on his nose. That definitely isn't good. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed and apparently, everyone did, especially Feng.

"Shoot, at this rate, not only the varnish will be ruined, but the wood too!" The Asian girl was already stressing out. The varnish wouldn't have time to dry in the rain thus ruining the carefully plotted plans of construction. The distressed girl started pacing back and forth racking her brain for ideas, but she couldn't think of anything. Groaning in frustration she shut her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. After all, everyone thinks well when they're calm, right? That is- if you can _stay_ calm.

Finn started backing away, sensing the danger. This chick looked like she was going to explode or attack someone.

_Splash_

An abnormally large raindrop landed on Feng's head pulling her out of her somewhat meditative state. That was the last straw- she cracked. The anger and frustration that had been building up throughout the last few days came flying out of her mouth. She screamed at the top of her lungs, forcing everyone to plug their ears.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

And that's when it started pouring.

Huge droplets raining down from the heavens disfiguring everything further that five feet away. No one knew what to do, no one knew how to make it better, no one...  
No one got wet.

In the midst of the crisis and while witnessing Feng's freak out, no had one noticed (or heard for that matter) the Condor moving overhead to shelter them. Up in the window Stork gave a cheeky smile and Radarr saluted his friends. They had finally repaired the ship.

"Thanks guys, you're life savers," Piper murmured, returning the salute.

~o~

After lunch (to everyone's relief it was made by Jay) the Storm Hawks excused themselves to the Condor, bringing food for the two members who were keeping the ship aloft. They had an hour to talk before returning to work, and apparently, one of them had a lot to say.

"Okay, I did some research," Stork started, "Found nothing in Piper's books, but..." The merb heaved his heavy book onto the table and pointed to the definition he had found earlier.

**The Terra Asia Crystal** is the biggest Phoenix Crystal on record. Left on Terra Asia _[- see Terra Asia_] after the Great Phoenix passed away; it is the only Phoenix crystal without a Phoenix guardian. With the firepower of eight average Phoenix crystals compressed into it, the Terra Asia Crystal could potentially demolish a medium sized Terra.  
It is also said that this crystal wards off mind worms.

"Well now we know why Cyclonis wanted it," Aerrow murmured as everyone soaked in this latest revelation.

"I can't believe none of my books even mention this! I mean, I had never even heard about this until we got here!" Piper said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well Aerrow, should we do something about it?" Junko asked the sky knight who sighed.

"Our job is to protect the Terras, and this crystal is a potential threat to other Terras. On the other hand the Asians seem to have this very much under control. If Piper hasn't heard of it, its very existence is probably next to unknown. I think it'd just be best to leave it as it is."

Piper chimed in, supporting her leader, "I agree. They've been handling this job for many generations now, I mean they'd know how to handle things by now, don't you think?"

"Yooooo!" a faint shout was heard from under the Condor "Time to get back to work if you guys want to train tomorrow!"

Thraining! There had been so many things going on in the last few days that everyone had totally forgotten about the training part of the deal. Suddenly the sore arms and legs felt no pain and the tired expressions were wiped off everyone's faces. It was as if this new motivation rekindled the energy within the Storm Hawks.

~o~

"Master Cyclonis summons you," a lowly guard bowed his head as he addressed the pink haired musician. The tune that the violinist had been playing stopped abruptly as Ravess' head shot up to glare at the intruder with narrowed eyes. She got up, slowly put down the violin and approached the terrified guard. Grasping his scrawny neck, she put her face nice and close to his and spoke.

_"_Never, and I mean_ never_ interrupt me while I'm practicing. Am I clear?" she whispered as she tightened her grip until the guard nodded. Giving him one last glare, she threw him onto the floor before exiting the room.

Ravess shuddered as she made her way towards Cyclonis' study. It had been a while since the child had summoned her and frankly, Ravess had rather enjoyed it. Now Master Cyclonis was probably going to ask her to do something insignificant and boring like training new recruits. Like she'd do that after what happened to her brother, Snipe.

"Ah Ravess, come in," Cyclonis' horrible voice penetrated the doors before Ravess had a chance to knock.  
The pink haired woman opened the doors to reveal her master with a spider-like contraption, busily working with crystals.

"Now tell me Ravess, have you heard that Terra Rex is holding a martial arts seminar?" Cyclonis began calmly.

"Well, yes..."

"And tell me Ravess, who knows martial arts better than anyone else?"

"Martial... Artists?" The woman guessed, wondering where this was going.

"No you idiot, the people from Terra Asia! You of all people should know that," Cyclonis snapped, referring to the attempted robbery of the Phoenix crystal.

"Ah... So do you want me to attend this seminar?" Ravess asked ignoring the jab.

"No... I want you to go steal the Terra Asia Crystal. With many of the Asians gone, it should be quite easy. Think of it as a security breach. However there is only one day left of this event. Seeing as it will take you about 18 hours to get there, you will not have much time." The master explained, as if talking to a child.

"Yes master Cyclonis. I will leave immediately," Oh how she wanted to jump over and strangle that girl.

"Oh and one last thing: don't disappoint me like last time."

Ravess left the room, smiling to herself. Perhaps this wasn't going to be boring after all.  
The violinist returned to her room to grab her violin, then swiftly made her way to the newest Cyclonian battle cruiser.

"An eighteen hour ride? I think I deserve the luxury," she said to herself as she boarded the ship. "Now, to resume what I was doing," and with the ship on course, Ravess started to play her violin.

* * *

So once again I must apologize for being so late.. The holidays have been busier than I expected. Speaking of which, MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all those who were kind enough to review or those who passed by and read!

On a side note… with exams coming up, there _may _be another big gap between chapters so sorry again.

This chapter I tried to give Stork some thought since I feel as if I left him out in the last few chapters. Maybe I should do the same with Finn... But yeah, next chapter will probably be kinda fluffy- nothing super intensely fluffy, just ... Yeah.

Review please?


	6. Well isn’t this just plain awkward?

Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter6. Well isn't this just plain awkward?**

_Squadron log,  
It's our third and final day on Terra Asia which means... Training day! Sure, normally training may sound bleak, but this is sky Fu, the most prestigious and traditional form of combats out there!  
Thankfully our little mishap with the condor has all been fixed up and the dojo looks as if nothing ever happened. Not to mention my little exploration seems to have been forgotten.  
Although I'm still rather curious about this terra's Phoenix crystal, I don't think I'm going to have another chance to inspect it. I would have loved to conduct some experiments on it. Oh well...  
Piper out  
_  
Piper closed the log and placed it back on the shelf. She was back in her room on the condor filled with the comforting glow of crystals and navigational gadgets. It was quite early in the morning, but she had felt a need to record this entry down since she would be busy training for the rest of the day. In fact, she was already dressed in the _gi_ Feng had given her last night.  
Gazing out the window she admired the beauty of the landscape as the sun rose. _I'm going to really miss this scenery,_ She thought, a subconscious smile tugging at her lips.  
She drifted out of her thoughts as she heard a soft knock on her room door.

"Who is it?" she asked slightly befuddled

"Aerrow," came the reply

"Oh, come in!" Piper perked up, shaking all of her previous thoughts out of her mind.  
Aerrow's head popped through the door smiling.

"Ah, thought you might be here. Something wrong?" he inquired

"Nah, I was just writing in the log. I wouldn't have expected you to even be up at this time," she retaliated spinning on her chair to grin at Aerrow.

"Well you can thank Jay for that," Then, remembering he had a purpose for coming, he added "Oh, right. Since everyone is up, Jay and Feng decided to start the training early so I came to find you," he motioned to the door as he finished speaking.

The girl smiled to herself, Aerrow always knew where to find her. The two knew each other just as well as they knew themselves thus creating a bond so strong they would entrust the other with their life in a heartbeat.

Piper nodded, got up and followed the Sky knight out of the room, excited for the day ahead of them. This enthusiasm mounted as she caught sight of her fellow Storm Hawks and their hosts waiting outside the Condor.

"Well Storm Hawks, you guys lived up to your side of the deal, so as promised, today we will train you," Jay said with a warm grin.

Feng nodded and continued "You boys will be training with Jay and I will be training Piper. Also, even though we now have a dojo to train in, Jay and I decided to take advantage of the open space and good weather and train in the yards,"  
As she said this, Finn noticed that the terrain on which they stood had been set up with dummies, targets, poles and intimidating beams.  
He glanced toward the second training ground that Feng had pointed out. It was a couple hundred meters away and slightly behind the house so it was quite hard to see, however he did spot a couple of dummies and a log.

"Wait, why are we training seperatly?" Inquired Aerrow, wanting to keep the team together.

"Well, Piper, so I hear, is a lot more advanced in Sky Fu. Not to mention that training girls is approached differently than training guys." replied Feng, as if she had expected such a question. Beside her Jay gave a chuckle.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you boys being distracted now would we?" He added looking from Piper to the boys. As he was doing so, he let his eyes linger on Aerrow with a meaningful expression leaving one confused Sky knight.

"Come Piper, let's go," Said Feng heading toward the second training ground. Piper nodded and obeyed, catching up to Feng and walking by her side. As she walked away, the navigator heard Jay talking to her teammates.

"Here are your training _gi_s. Go get changed,"

"Wait... There aren't any shirts" Finn's voice whined.

"Trust me guys, with the training we're going to be doing today, you're not going to want one,"

Piper's ears perked as she heard this last statement but was cut short when Feng- half amused half serious- said bluntly "Don't even think about looking back,"  
_Caught_

As the two girls rounded the corner of the house, Piper took in the training ground she would be spending her day on. It was a slightly elevated round platform made of smooth gray granite stones. The stones were artistically cut so they would fit together into a beautiful uni-coloured mosaique. Near the edge of the platform sat Feng's harp, a couple of fans and an encyclopedia looking book. Not too far off from those were the dummies and log that Finn had spotted.  
_Weird... I wonder what the harp is for_, thought Piper as she stepped barefoot onto the platform. A cold jolt shot through her body courtesy of the stone that was still cold from the previous day's weather.

Feng strode across the stone and sat down on the log facing her student. "Show me what you've got,"

Taking a deep breath Piper closed her eyes and started the sequence of movements she had memorized and practiced so many times. _Step, block, step, block, lunge, punch..._ The navigator flowed through the movements with precision and grace, executing each move the way she had, not so long ago on Terra Rex. The only difference from the last time she had performed that kata was that instead of running up into the air with a partner, she preformed a back flip.  
As Piper struck the final pose, Feng stood up and began clapping her hands.

"I won't lie, I'm very impressed! You've really proven yourself to me. However there are just a few things..."

~o~

Meanwhile, at the boys' training grounds, things were a lot more basic, yet much more intense. The shirtless boys had already performed numerous pushups and sit-ups and now were in the midst of balancing on one foot while dodging pebbles.  
Sure, the storm hawks could probably do these things already since they were excelling, but Jay was looking for perfection.

"You can't expect to prefect the art of sky Fu if you haven't perfected the basics," was what Jay repeated over and over, "you require strength, agility and reflexes. That's what I'm going to teach you,"

"How ... Much ... More ... Of... This d-OW" Finn was interrupted as a pebble hit him in the forehead. He rubbed the bruise with his left hand and chucked the pebble back at Jay with his impeccable aim. It may have been unexpected but Jay still managed to dodge easily.

"Until you can dodge ALL the pebbles," replied the trainer, throwing the pebble back at Finn. This time Finn dodged- now he was determined.

A barrage of pebbles came hurtling towards the boys, Jay throwing like a madman. It took every ounce of concentration in the Storm Hawks to escape the path of oncoming projectiles yet somehow they all managed.  
Even Junko, known for his strength and not his agility, managed to dodge them.

The Asian boy smiled, " Phase one...Passed"

"And just how many of these 'phases' are there?" asked Stork in a weak panting voice.

"Ten."

"Were doomed..."

And on that note, they began phase two.

~o~

Back at the girls' side, Piper had just finished (after numerous failed tries) doing a complicated sequence with an encyclopedia balanced on her head. Nodding in approval, Feng signaled the girl to take a seat on the log. This girl was a fast learner, never ceasing to amaze.  
Picking up her fan, the Asian walked to the center of the platform.

"Knowing the movements is only half of Sky Fu," While speaking, she started performing what seemed to be the same Kata Piper had been performing, but then she snapped open her fan.

"The other half is taking them and making it your own." With this said, the girl flowed through the movements gracefully dancing with the fan in hand, blowing air out, closing, opening and flipping. As the Kata came to an end, a big sweeping motion sent a gust of wind towards the harp causing a melodious scale to escape the instrument.

"Wowwww, " whispered a wide eyed Piper, so this is what the masters look like in training.

"Your turn," Feng walked back to reclaim her seat.

"M-me? You want me to do something like that? ...but- but what can I do to make it my own??" Scrunching up her face in thought, Piper brainstormed. After pacing back and forth a few times, her amber eyes lit up.

"I know!" she cried as she ran into the house, only to return carrying two crystals. She tapped them together and colorful sparks burst out.

Feng watched as Piper, once again, performed her kata, this time implementing the crystals. It may not have been perfect, but the performance far exceeded expectations.

_At this rate, I'll run out of things to teach before noon! _She thought as her student finished with a flurry of firework explosions.

"Impressive! I think you deserve a break. Besides, were already way ahead of schedule," Decided Feng much to Piper's relief. It had already been two hours of training and she was exhausted. Suddenly, the female storm Hawk felt a tingle in her spine, looking around she saw Feng looking at her with a I-have-a-very-evil-idea kind of look.

"Living with four guys... I suppose you don't get to do much girly stuff huh?"

"Um no... Why?"

"I was just thinking... Let's dress you up!"

"Wait, WHAT?! You're supposed to be training me!"

"I WILL, but right now we're taking a break! Besides you can take this as punishment for snooping around my house." With that Feng scurried off to the house leaving one bewildered Piper.  
~o~

To everyone's relief the violin concerto that had been playing for the past five hours ceased. The cyclonians finally got the first taste of silence since their commander had woken up from a nap. Ravess, of course, couldn't have cared less about the stupid henchmen. All that mattered now was her violin which had just snapped a string. What a disaster! How was she to survive without her violin? The only strings worthy of being part of her violin were on Terra Muse, but if Master Cyclonis found out that she had made a detour it would be her neck.

"Tsk, we'll have to go after… Hey you!" she called to a cyclonian man with a green moustache, "In the vault, there should be a velocity crystal, go fetch it for me,"

All the new cruisers had an emergency velocity crystal, artificially made by Master Cyclonis herself. Although they were only meant for emergencies, well… if this wasn't an emergency then what is?

"We're going to be there in no time..."

~o~

"Are we almost done this phase?" Finn whined, exhausted. Everyone was tired, even Junko the tank! Currently on phase three, the boys had already taken a beating from stones and their hands stung from punching inanimate objects. Even now the boys were hanging upside-down, blood rushing to their heads, trying to pick up peas with chopsticks.

"I mean _come on_ how is this ever going to be useful in my life?!" he continued whining.

Stork replied, tired of the sharpshooter's whining, "Oh you know... When maniacal bands of murk raiders kidnap you and won't let you go unless you pick up their peas with chopsticks while they dangle you by the feet..." his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Out of nowhere, the air filled with the sweet tune of music.

_Sakura Sakura,_

"First fireworks, now singing??!" Finn whined once again.

_Yayoi no sora wa,_

Jay rolled his eyes, Feng must be slacking off again.

"Alright, let's take a break and see how- or what- the girls are doing." said Jay with a clap of his hands.

_Mi-watasu kagiri,_

The boys groaned and dropped from the pole they were hanging off of and slowly, painfully followed Jay towards the girls.

_Kasumi ka kumo ka,_

What they saw when they got there was most unexpected and a surprise for everyone... especially the sky knight.

_Nioi zo izuru_

There stood an uncomfortable looking Piper in a royal blue kimono with detailed orange gold embroidery of flowers. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail accompanied by beautiful white Lilly. Standing on top of the log was Feng, putting the finishing touches to the hair and singing her song.

_I__za ya iza ya,_

_M__i ni yukan,_

As the song came to an end, Feng noticed the boys and gave them a wink.

"You like?" She asked as she turned Piper around and gave her a shove.

"Piper you look-" Aerrow started about to say 'different', however, before he could Piper tripped (not being used to skirts and dresses) and let out a little shriek. Dashing forward heroically, Aerrow caught his teammate just as she was about to tumble off the platform. Piper had thrown her arms out to break her fall, but instead they caught Aerrow's shoulders-Aerrow's shirtless shoulders. With their noses just millimeters apart, the two had been thrown into a very awkward situation.

"Really pretty... You look really pretty. " The sky knight finished his sentence, then, realizing what he just said, pushed Piper back onto the platform blushing furiously and stuttered "I mean uhh... That's not.... Uhhhh..."

"Yeah you do look pretty!" Junko chimed in with a big smile.

"Yeahh, lookin' good Piper!" added Finn, half mocking Aerrow.

Piper turned away quickly, glaring at her feet. How embarrassing! Finn was never going to let her forget this. Ever.

"Well, hate to break this up, but we have to get back now," said Jay taking control of the situation with a bemused smirk, but before he could leave, all hell broke loose.

* * *

I'm so sorry for being late again. First it was exams, then my grandfather passed away in the New Year and since then I haven't really been in the writing mood. Ah well now I'm back! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed once again, YOU MAKE ME HAPPY

Anyways I also have some links for you all. If you're interested** I did a quick sketch of Jay and Feng for those who are wondering what they look like (add fluffyfuzzball. d e v i a n t a r t with no spaces at the beginning of the pics): **

**Jay: .com/art/Jay-152464470**

**Feng: .com/art/Feng-152464757**

And also for those who are confused over the awkward falling moment (I wasn't sure if I described it well… ) I drew that too. Sorry for the sketchiness… I literally drew it in five.

.com/art/AWKWARD-152465332

And it was based off of a video (Look up "SHINee - Bodyguard (Starring Kim Bum & Kim So Eun)" by savelifeangel and the part is at 1:10 to 1:20) YES I LOVE asian dramas ;)

I hope links work… please speak up if they don't.

Read and review please!


	7. Party Poopers

Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter7. Party Poopers**

"Commander, we're going too fast, we won't be able to stop in time!" Cried the man with the green moustache in horror.  
Ravess took a look at the dials on the ship's dash board- he was right, they were spinning out of control.

"Abandon ship..."

"W-what?" the cyclonian stuttered

"ABANDON SHIP!" repeated Ravess," Get on your skimmers and get off!"

"But the ship... She's brand new and-"

"Are you telling me what to do?" She asked, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close.

"N-no but-"

"Thats enough, think of the crashing ship as a diversion while we grab the crystal. Now get to the skimmers!"

"Yes'm"

~o~

-_Before Jay could leave, all hell broke loose.-_

Out of nowhere a huge crash shook the ground filling the air with dust and filth.

"What th-" Piper tried saying before she was cut short by a coughing fit.

"Probably oversized groundsquatches burrowing underneath us..." Stork emerged from the dust in a full out gas mask complete with goggles, "I've read up on them. Apparently just a whiff of their BO could knock you out cold in five seconds flat." The merb then proceeded to throw masks to his teammates.

"Stork where in the world did you- ah… never mind let's go see what's _really_ going on," Aerrow said as he fitted the mask onto his face.

"What about Feng and Jay?" Worried Junko, looking around as the dust finally started to settle. With a cough and a wave Jay signaled that he was fine, however Feng had passed out due to the lack of breathable air.

"She ain't going to be happy when she wakes up..." Warned Jay as he picked his friend up and placed her under the shelter of a near by cherry tree. "You guys go figure out what caused this."

Nodding the Storm hawks, with the exception of Stork who went off to fetch weapons, ran off in the direction of the dojo where the silhouette of a ship was projected on the rising dust.  
When they arrived, the sight they saw was enough to make Finn scream like a girl (which, really, doesn't take much). There, lay a trashed battle cruiser, clearly sporting the Cylonian logo and colours. The hangar doors were open meaning the Cyclonians had already escaped and were most likely flying around nearby.

As upsetting as this was, the thing that really brought everyone down was the fact that the cruiser  
had crashed … crashed right into the newly repaired wall of the dojo.

"Oh you have_ got _to be kidding me!" was all Finn could say as he stared at the debris.

"GUYS GET BACK HERE," Jay's voice rang out from the distance.

A quick look towards each other was all that was needed before the Storm Hawks sprinted full throttle back to the stone platform.

"Looks like we have some visitors," Remarked Aerrow with a smirk, things were getting more and more interesting by the second!

~o~

"Tsch, Just my luck." Spat Ravess in disgust upon hearing the sky knight.

All had been going to her plan; the Cyclonians had been searching the houses for the crystal, the cruiser had crashed causing an effective distraction and there was no one on guard in the buildings.  
Well, that was until one of the new Cyclonians, (apparently he was called 'Top Dog'... Ridiculous name really) knocked vase over on his way out the door causing a loud shatter. That mistake was how the Asian boy had found them, calling upon his reinforcements- the Storm Hawks.

The pink haired commander eyed her opponents; the storm hawk's crystal girl, the sky knight, his monkey thing, the wallop and the annoying blonde sharpshooter. Plus the Asian boy who was no doubt a master in martial arts, made five and a half (Radarr being the half). Grinning, she calculated that they outnumbered their enemies two fold, not to mention they still had their skimmers. Chances of success? Very high, but with the storm hawks around, one could never be 100% sure.

Both parties had mutually started moving away from the house towards the conveniently placed platform- no one could have asked for a better place to battle it out. It was commonly known fact that the Cyclonians had a habit of charging into the fight without taking time to analyze the situation, a fact that didn't disappoint. Shooting up on their skimmers, a few hidden Talons spread out into an offence formation, engines revving and ready to charge.

"Finn!" Yelled Stork, running into the battle scene and chucking the bird shaped crossbow at the sharp shooter. Finn caught it with a sly grin and squinted to take aim at his pathetic opponents. With a tug of the trigger, the blonde boy sent a flurry of bolts knocking down five of the seven skimmers.  
After a trademark "Chika-cha!", the Storm Hawk lifted his cross bow, once again, to take down the remaining talons. However, before he got a chance to shoot, a glowing pink streak knocked the crossbow out of his hands and sent it flying. The source of the streak was none other than Cyclonia's own sharp shooter, Ravess, cackling and pointing her bow in Finn's direction.

As the weapon finally skidded to a halt, it was clear that not only had Ravess' arrow knocked the crossbow out of the user's hand, it had actually punctured a hole right in the middle rendering Finn's pride and joy useless.

It was at this point that the fight began to heat up; Ravess had realized the risk of letting the Merb return the rest of he weapons and had taken the first chance she had to send a flurry of arrows towards him.

"Humph! Compared to flying pebbles this is nothing!" Laughed Stork, dodging with ease, " Go on try ag-aaAh!" The wind was knocked out of the merb as Top Dog tackled him from behind, knocking him out and sending his load flying out of his arms. Finn, in turn, took down Ravess in a similar manner and brought her bow down on his knee- snapping it- in revenge for his crossbow.

Further down the battleground, not able to wait for Stork and his knuckle busters, Junko had somehow managed to take down one of the two remaining skimmers with his bare hands. The wallop had also tossed Radar onto the other airborne talon to sabotage his ride.

For his part, Jay was in a close hand to hand combat with a handful of talons, led by the Cyclonian with the green moustache. Although Jay was outnumbered, not only was he holding his ground, he was slowly gaining control over the fight.

Meanwhile, Piper and Aerrow were fighting off the talons that Finn had knocked out of the sky. They were standing back to back in the middle of the stone platform. Working as a team, they were covering each other's weak side as they warded off attack after attack.

With Junko and Finn back in the fray, the talons slowly dropped one by one, Jay and the Storm Hawks gaining the upper hand. Unfortunately, the training from earlier that day began to take it's toll on the  
squadron, and it showed. They needed every ounce of concentration they had left to focus on their respective fights; so as a result, no one noticed a certain pink haired Cyclonian hurrying towards the forgotten weapons.

~o~

There was a satisfying _smack _as Jay dealt the final blow upon his green facial haired foe, sending him sprawling on the ground to join the rest of the talons. Panting, Jay looked at his new friends with a grateful nod; that was the last one.

"Ahahahaha" a psychopathic laugh came "you think that after all those times you've beaten us I wouldn't learn? Well you're wrong!" Ravess emerged from behind the tree holding one Aerrow's blades to Feng's still unconscious body.

"Ravess, let her go!" Piper demanded, "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"See? You Storm Hawks may be powerful fighters, but when one of your own is captured, you're nothing but the useless, snotty little brats you should be." Snarled Ravess," now hand over the Phoenix crystal before this girl gets hurt."

During the whole threat, Jay's head had been cocked to one side, squinting inquiringly at the enemy. However, when the Cyclonian demanded the crystal the boy's eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey... you're Ravess... Aren't you?"

"Yes. But more importantly, this is your friend," Ravess jabbed the blade dangerously close to Feng's neck, "and if you want her back you had better hand over the crystal. "

"I don't think-"

"NOW." the blade pulsed in Ravess' hands glowing stronger.

"No seriously, at this rate you're going to wake her up..." Jay was now waving his hands signaling the Cyclonians to lower her voice.

"All the better, you can listen to her beg for mercy!" Said Ravess, ignoring Jay's warnings completely and proceeding to let out an obnoxious laugh.

A groan escaped Feng who scrunched her eyes then opened them. The first thing she saw was Junko biting his nails with big concerned eyes. Then she saw a bedraggled Stork leaning on Finn who looked completely lost and confused. Piper had a thoughtful look upon her face as if she was trying to recall something. Beside her Aerrow trying to mouth something Feng couldn't quite make out, but his eyes told her it was quite urgent. Jay on the other hand looked like he was about to burst out in laughter.

"What's going on?" She asked, then she realized someone was grabbing her and... What was this? A dagger to her neck?! "What the-" Feng turned slightly to see who held her and froze.

"Hah! Quite a pickle you're in isn't it? I wonder what your friends care more for: you or the Phoenix crystal?"

From a bystander's point of view, Piper could see the danger in her new friend's expression. Thinking back to the first night, the Storm Hawk remembered the poster dotted with darts, the cleanly cut wooden beams and Jay's story.

"Ravess, I'm warning you for the last time. Let. Her. Go. "Aerrow said with authority, he had clearly thought of the same things as his navigator.  
Once again the Cyclonian dismissed the warning wig a snort, causing her hostage's eye to twitch.

Finn suddenly had an idea, perfect to avenge his crossbow. "Hey Feng, you know what?" he caught her attention and continued, "Not only did she ruin your cousin's wedding, insulted your music and used you as a hostage, but she also crashed her battle cruiser into your newly fixed dojo."

"WHAT?!" Jay and Feng asked in unison their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"Insulted your music? Oh, don't tell me you're that amateur harp player!" Ravess lowered the blade and spun Feng around to have a better look at her face.

**Big**mistake.

Feng punched Ravess as hard as she could, landing the solid uppercut right beneath the Cyclonian's chin and sending her flying high into the air. Adrenaline flew through her veins as she jumped up into the air and brought her heel down on Ravess' flailing body. Landing on the ground the Asian girl was about to strike again when a voice rang out.

"Feng!" A man said as he made his way though the crowd, followed by a woman. "What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

Feng's Jaw dropped as she slowly lowered her fist and turned to face the couple. After blinking repetitively several times, she managed to utter "Mama, Baba… You're back!"

* * *

GAHHHHH I'm late again aren't I? And it's a really short chapter too! I'm exceedingly sorry! I have no excuses ):

Anyways I hope you like this chapter; I think next chapter may be the last.

Happy late Chinese new year!!!! YAY! I actually drew a mixed Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day picture and couldn't find any Asian couples so what the heck why not use Feng and Jay?

Interested? Well it's the same deal as last time: add fluffyfuzzball. d e v i a n t a r t with no spaces at the beginning of the link

.com/art/Chinese-new-year-valentine-154137826

Again sorry for the bad quality of the art!

Read and review please! I really really appreciate everything you all say!

Thanks ~Fluffyfuzzball


	8. Never Trust People That Speak Old Englis

Terra Asia -the birthplace of sky Fu-

Summary: When the Storm Hawks crash land onto the infamous Terra Asia- the birthplace of Sky Fu- they're not quite sure what adventures the future has in store for them. Could they get chased off the terra? Maybe meet some helpful allies? Or perhaps some of their old Cyclonian rivals... Only one way to find out :) READ!! -There may be some fluffy AxP -^- ...-

**Chapter 8**_. Never Trust People That Talk In Old English_

"Man, how long are these guys going to keep it up?!" Finn whined as he peered over at the arguing families. For over five minutes now, Feng and Jay had been arguing with their parents, babbling on in an unknown language. Although the Storm Hawks couldn't make out what the Asians were saying, the squadron could make out the general idea from the hand motions and body language.

"Hey…" Stork lurked behind his teammates, startling everyone. A moment ago he had been lying on the ground, either unconscious from Ravess' earlier attack, from fainting or from playing dead. With Stork, you never know.

"I say we just run away now before they come yell at us." Stork suggested but received only a glare accompanied by an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Piper.

"Come on Stork, our job as Storm Hawks is to help the Atmos in need… And right now, these guys really need us" Aerrow said, studying the arguments in front of him.

Jay seemed to be doing well; his parents were calm and nodding. However, this was expected since Jay's property had barely been damaged. Feng's property, on the other hand, was a whole different story. There were trashed skimmers sprawled all over the terrain along with overturned turf and, of course, the Cyclonian battle cruiser protruding from the Dojo wall. As a result, her argument did not seem to be going very well.

" Aiiight, leave this to the Finnster!" Finn declared, obviously fed up with waiting around.

"Finn… I really don't think you should…" Junko tried to advise his friend, but the sharp shooter brushed off the wallop's warning and walked away.

**Meanwhile**

(Conversation translated from Asianeese)

"_I let you take care of the Dojo for less than a week and I come back to THIS?!_" Feng's father yelled, gesturing vaguely to his terrain.

"_It_ _was like an ambush! What do you want me to say? It could have happened when you were home and this still would have probably happened!_" retorted Feng.

"_Don't think we're stupid young lady, we know very well you had a party. It's very clear. And framing those visitors is unacceptable_." interjected Feng's mother.

Feng was starting to get aggravated, "_Did you even look at the lady I was beating up? IT was RAVESS you know the chick that ruined the wedding? RAVESS. Besides we were totally doing what we were supposed to do: Training guests in Sky Fu! We were training outside when the stupid ship came-_"

"_That's enough. I don't want to hear it. I remember what you and Jay did on Terra Neon. You and your teenage parties will be the end of me. Not to mention those other teens, that's just further evidence of a party_." Feng's father stated; he had heard enough.

It was at this moment that Finn, with his ever so perfect timing, decided to intervene. Strutting in like a gangster, the blonde boy went up behind Feng's parents, placed his hands on their shoulders and poked his head between them.

"Heyyyyy duudes! Wow! Why so serious? This girl just saved our butts aaaanddd the dojo! Chillax!"

Feng looked at Finn in shock; this boy clearly didn't know how things worked in her society.

Piper and Aerrow both seemed to notice this as well and, apologizing numerous times, decided to drag their teammate away before he caused more damage.

"Guys, we can't just leave her like that! I mean, like, we're partially responsible!" Finn whined as he struggled out of their grip.

"Honestly Finn, I really don't think you talking to her parents would get her out of trouble… Actually I'm pretty sure it would be the opposite." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

Aerrow smiled and added "Besides, our tactics specialist here," he gestured to Piper, "has already come up with a plan."

The Storm Hawks casually made their way around the feuding family towards Ravess' semi unconscious body; however, they stopped a couple meters from her head.

"Well, it's a good thing the Cyclonians didn't get the phoenix crystal, eh Aerrow?" Junko said rather loudly.

"Yes, it is quite good. I'm surprised they didn't find it since it is in such an obvious place. Wouldn't you say Piper?" replied Aerrow with a wink.

After a quick glance towards Ravess to make sure she was listening, Piper continued, "Indeed. It's a good thing they didn't look in the temple over yonder hill…"

This was all it took, for Ravess had gotten up and darted towards the temple before the navigator even had a chance to finish her sentence.

Perfect.

~o~

"Hah! Those fools, thinking they can hide the crystal from me?" muttered Ravess as she sprinted across the fields. She could hear the Storm Hawk's shouts but decided to ignore them; reaching the crystal was the first priority. Scattered thoughts ran thought the Cyclonian's head as she ran. What would she do about transport and the enemies? No, everything should go well, she could threaten to shatter the crystal… Yes, that should stop them. She could probably even force them to give her a skimmer.

Half laughing at her success, half gasping to catch her breath (being on a skimmer practically all the time kinda reduces one's stamina), Ravess finally entered the temple. She was overwhelmed briefly by the splendor of the numerous artifacts and beautiful architecture, but recovered fast when she saw her goal: the flaming birdlike crystal in the far end of the temple.

As soon as her hand made contact with the stone, the flames went out, revealing the gigantic orangey-yellow crystal.

"This is it!" Cried Ravess as she picked up her trophy and raised it into the air.

"No really?" came Feng's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ravess spun around towards the door to face Fang, Jay, their parents and Aerrow, all seven of them glaring menacingly.

"So it's true… It is that woman. Feng, forgive our lack of trust." muttered Feng's father as he slowly began recognizing the intruder's face.

Aerrow smiled at the success of the plan. Now, all that was left to do was to get the crystal back.

"S-stay away," stammered Ravess, "or I'll smash this on the ground!" The adrenaline rush from earlier on had disappeared and she began realizing the faults of her plan.

"Are you nuts?! That would destroy this whole Terra, with you on it!" cried Feng in shock.

"Th-that doesn't matter! If it's for Cyclonia, I'll do it!" Replied Ravess, begging the Atmos they wouldn't call her bluff. Unfortunately for her, Aerrow didn't fall for it at all.

"Give it up Ravess; my squad should already have all your talons tied up. Besides, we all know you would never drop it; you value your life too much. Why do you think you Cyclonians always blink first?" Aerrow smiled as he remembered the time he and Piper had infiltrated a talon training school. He had taught one of the trainees, Lynn, that the talons never won when it came to a game of chicken.

"Come on Ravess, giving up is the best thing you can do right now."

~o~

"Come on! Put your back into it!!" Feng was yelling at her new workers as they took down the damaged dojo wall and started building it up.

"This is completely ridiculous I tell you, ridiculous!" Ravess muttered as she sawed through a plank of wood.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to say to me?" asked Jay, coming up dangerously close to the violinist's face.

"No, no!" was her meek reply.

"That's what I thought. Now get back to work." Jay walked off satisfied, leaving behind a pouting Ravess.

Meanwhile, the Storm Hawks were busily packing things onto the Condor, finally ready to get back airborne.

"I'm really happy things worked out for you guys," Piper was saying to Feng as Jay approached.

"Well we couldn't have done it without you guys." said Jay, startling both girls.

"Yeah," agreed Feng, "you know, you guys should really come visit again. We'll train you properly without life threatening… distractions." She added, trying to find the right words.

"Don't worry, we'll be back sooner or later," It was Aerrow who said this, joining the conversation with the rest of his squadron.

"Yeah! Maybe next time you can teach me to use a sword like those samurais in those super awesome movies!" chimed in Finn.

"What he means is," Junko said, covering Finn's mouth with his massive hand, "We'd like to thank you for letting us stay with you, it was really homey!" The wallop smiled a huge trademark smile.

"No problem! And Piper, maybe next time you can perform some of those tests on the crystal. I'm sure you've gained my parents' trust." said the Asian girl, returning the smile. It really amazed her how much Piper's eyes lit up from that simple little offer.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

An impatient honk came from the Condor and everyone looked up to see Stork's annoyed expression staring down at them.

"Haha, I guess we ought to be going" chuckled Piper, giving both of the hosts a hug before leaving to follow her teammates.

Aerrow shook Feng and Jay's hands before turning to leave, but was stopped when he felt a hand grasp his wrist firmly.

"Just a second," Jay said, pulling the redhead back," I expect you to have made some progress next time you come here, alright? If you haven't I'll be disappointed.

The sky knight stared, confused "You mean with my training?" he asked

"No, with that navigator of yours. You can't live in denial forever, buddy." And with that, Jay spun one shocked Aerrow to face the hangar doors and gave him a little shove.

"You really should stop meddling, Jay" Sighed Feng resting her hand on her friend's shoulder as they both waved goodbye to the parting ship.

"Pfft,, don't tell me you don't see it!" replied Jay giving her a playful nudge in the ribs.

Smiling, she shoved him back, not bothering to respond; she could see it too. There was definitely something there.

* * *

Finally! It's DONE!

You all must hate me for being over two months late! I can honestly tell you that I feel awful about it.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Terra Asia! Please review if you read the story! It was my first Fanfic and I know I need to work on things, but how am I supposed to know what I need to work on if no one tells me? ;P

Again, I would like to that every single person that left reviews on my story. I just recently found out you can reply to them so, I'll be thanking everyone personally too.


End file.
